


Almost Famous

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Singing, Songfic, Sweet, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: The ride home from a tough hunt brings on an impromptu singing moment





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's no actual pairing in here, so you can pick which brother you want. Song is "Tiny Dancer" by Elton John.

The Impala was eerily quiet as (y/n) and the boys drove the many hours back from a hunt. The stars were hidden by a thick layer of clouds, rain falling in heavy sheets. She was stretched out in the backseat, playing with her hair. Sam was staring out the window of the passenger seat. Dean stared straight ahead on the empty. Road. After a little bit, Dean turned on the radio to fill the empty silence. (Y/n) looked up as familiar set of notes started to play.

_Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band  
Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man  
Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand  
And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand_

(Y/n) had to smile as the familiar sounds of Elton John relaxed her. She listened to this song so many times in high school. It brought her comfort during her times of need. Like a personal soundtrack to her life that made her smile. And her smile got even bigger as she heard the next part.

“ _Jesus freaks out in the street. Handing tickets out for God._ ” Sam sang out. He turned around and looked at (y/n), who had a big smile on her face and was laughing a little. He turned back around and sang more. “ _Turning back she just laughs. The boulevard is not that bad_.”

“ _Piano man he makes his stand, in the auditorium_.” (Y/n) sings. Sam smiled as he heard her, glad that she was taking the cue to sing. “ _Looking on she sings the songs. The words she knows, the tune she hums._ ” She leaned forward and rested her hand on Sam’s shoulder. He turned around and sang with her.

“ _But oh how it feels so real, lying here with no one near. Only you and you can hear me, when I say softly, slowly…_ ” They sang together. Dean was tapping on the steering wheel to the beat. Sam and (y/n) were about to start singing again when someone stopped them.

“ _Hold me closer tiny dancer. Count the headlights on the highway_.” Dean belted out, earning much needed smiles from Sam and (y/n). He glanced over at the two of them, a smile appearing on his face. “ _Lay me down in sheets of linen. You had a busy day today_.”

“ _Hold me closer tiny dancer. Count the headlights on the highway. Lay me down in sheets of linen. You had a busy day today_.” The three sang together, visibly relaxing from the tough hunt they had all just been on. As the music continued to play, (y/n) looked out the window at the sky. While it was night, it was going to be dark, but the thick clouds had stopped dropping rain and the clouds were starting to break up some.

“ _Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band_.” Sam sang, looking out the window, noticing what she had noticed about the clouds disappearing.

“ _Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man_.” Dean sang, looking in the rear view mirror at (Y/n), like he was singing to her.

“ _Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand_.” Sam sang, turning around to look at (y/n). She was smiling at both her boys.

“ _And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand_.” Dean followed up, tapping along to the steering wheel before reaching over and turning the music up a little more.

“ _But oh how it feels so real, lying here with no one near. Only you and you can hear me. When I say softly, slowly…_ ” (Y/n) belted out, the boys letting her have this one. She put so much emotion into those couple of lines. She even had some tears in her eyes.

“ _Hold me closer tiny dancer. Count the headlights on the highway. Lay me down in sheets of linen. You had a busy day today._ ” They sang together. Sam reached up and gently held (y/n)’s hand, rubbing a thumb on her knuckles, feeling the small scars there. Dean glanced over at her and gave her a smile. Not a lustful, needy smile. But one full of love.

“ _Hold me closer tiny dancer. Count the headlights on the highway. Lay me down in sheets of linen. You had a busy day today._ ” The boys sang to (y/n), Dean taking a quick second to grab her other hand and place a kiss on it. (Y/n)’s smile was the first genuine one that they had seen in days, months even. They were so glad that they got to see it.

“ _Hold me closer tiny dancer. Count the headlights on the highway. Lay me down in sheets of linen. You had a busy day today._ ” (Y/n) sang loudly. The rain had completely stopped, the clouds were gone, and the moon and stars could be seen. It was almost as if the sky had been waiting for this. The music was starting to fade out into the next song.

“Who’s ready to get home?” Dean asked. (Y/n) leaned up and kissed him, then Sam, on their cheeks.

“I already am home.” She said softly with a smile on her face. The first real home she had had in years wasn’t an actual house. It was her boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very welcome!!


End file.
